Jaded Angels
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: 100 words, 200 Characters. Current Character: Rodolphus Lestrange
1. Special (Hermione Granger)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Character 1: Hermione.**

The children at school would tell her that she was nothing. They were jealous because she was smarter than them, but they were too stupid to realise that's why they didn't like her.

When she discovered she was a Witch she wanted nothing more than to tell them all how wrong they were about her. She was special, they were boring Muggles.

She couldn't anyone Professor McGonagall was very clear on that, but whenever she saw any of them in the street Hermione would smile.

None of them understood what the smile was about, but she did.


	2. Death Says Hello ( Igor Karkaroff)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters, 200 days challenge.**

 **Character 2: Igor Karkaroff**

He wasn't stupid, he knew that if the Dark Lord were to ever return his betrayal would not be forgiven. At the time, he thought potential death was worth it to avoid Azkaban.

Now he was staring death in the face and wasn't so sure about that. He didn't want to die, but neither did all the people he killed.

In a weird way, this was justice, he was going to die at the hands of the man who ordered their deaths.

Those people had, someone would grieve for them but no one would grieve for him.


	3. Delusional Perfection (Vernon Dursley)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**

 **Character 3: Vernon Dursley**

All he ever dreamt of was having a perfect family and a perfect home. He had that until one morning that unnatural boy was on his doorstep.

Still, he tried his hardest to keep his family and home perfect while the boy's unnatural was festering in his house.

The boy was ungrateful that he allowed him to come into his home. He could have dumped him in the system and let him get shoved from foster home to foster home but he didn't because he was kind.

Not that the brat was ever appreciative about any of it.


	4. Counting Down the Days(Helena Ravenclaw)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**

 **Character 4: Helena Ravenclaw**

She was invisible to her mother. Her father was dead before she even got a chance to get to know him.

Hogwarts was the only home she had ever known, but her hatred for it was almost as strong as it was for her mother.

The moment she old enough, she would run away from Hogwarts and her mother. She would make herself a new home where she wasn't invisible anymore.

All she had to do was count down the days until she could leave. It was doing that got through the darkest of days with her smart perfect mother.


	5. Trade (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**

 **Character 5: Harry Potter.**

He would trade all his fortune and fame for a family. Harry never wanted to be the boy-who-lived.

He found that name an insult to everyone who lost their lives to Voldemort and his followers.

He just wanted a normal life like his friends. A mum who was always worried about what he was getting up too, a dad who worked all hours, but not once did he complain about it.

Maybe a brother, he could fight with but who always had his back when he needed it.

Voldemort robbed him from having any of those things.


	6. Never Change (Abraxas Malfoy)

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**_

 _ **Character 6: Abraxas Malfoy.**_

* * *

 **Abraxas Malfoy was cold and cunning. The only thing he had ever cared about was power which was why his wife left him.**

 **His only son Lucius was more than once ignored by Abraxas for weeks at a time while he was plotting to make the Malfoy family more powerful than it was before.**

 **He was who was he wouldn't change that for anyone.**

 **Not for his pretty wife who moved to a different country to get away from him.**

 **Not for his son whose only company where House Elves that he hated with a passion.**


	7. Brave (Godric Gryffindor)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**

 **Character 7: Godric Gryffindor**

 _Godric was always in trouble. He would climb trees right to the very top to show off how brave he was._

 _In the summer, he would go to the deepest part of the river and dive right, then hold his breath under water for the longest time._

 _If something looked dangerous then Godric was there showing everyone he was brave and nothing scared him._

 _It was his poor mother people felt sorry because she was always fretting over what Godric would do next to prove his bravery._

 _Godric would always promise never to do anything, then he would break that promise._


	8. Knowledge (Rowena Ravenclaw)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**

 **Character 8: Rowena Ravenclaw**

Rowena always had her head in a book much to the annoyance of her mother. Rowena was pretty and could have her pick of any suitor, but she didn't want to get married.

All she was ever concerned about was gaining knowledge.

As much as her mother tried to install a woman's place was at home taking care of her husband and children it didn't work.

Rowena on her quest for knowledge met three others who shared many of the same ideals as she did. Together they created a place where knowledge was available for all magical children.


	9. Smile (Helga Hufflepuff)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**

 **Character 9: Helga Hufflepuff.**

Even when she didn't believe things would get better Helga would smile and would pretend that she did. Because someone had to have a positive attitude at Hogwarts and it certainly wasn't going to be the other Founders.

So she would smile and put the students at ease while her friends squabbled like children. If any of the students knew her smile was a lie they never said anything about it.

They kept up the pretence that everything would work out in the end because it was better than the alternative.

That everything wouldn't work out well in the end.


	10. Fallen Angel (Salazar Slytherin)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**

 **Character 10: Salazar Slytherin.**

 _Salazar had the face of an angel. When he was a child, adults would believe anything he told them._

 _When he grew up women would flock to him because his face was both handsome and one they could trust._

 _It was until he was in his fifties and began delving deeper into dark magic that his face really began to show the man inside._

 _The man who lies to get whatever he wanted._

 _The man who used women and then threw them away._

 _The man who only cared about himself and what power he could get._

 _A fallen angel._


	11. Temper (Bellatrix Lestrange)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**

 **Character 11: Bellatrix Lestrange**

Bellatrix had an awful temper that scared even the few people who loved her. The tiniest thing could set her off and whoever was nearest would get hurt.

No one knew when, where or why she going to flip out.

After Azkaban, she was worse because madness had fully taken away in the littlest piece of softness and self control she had.

No one was safe from her temper, not even those she had once loved.

When she died, her crimes and her terrible temper was the only thing anyone ever remembered about the eldest child of Cygnus Black.


	12. Maybe (Rodolphus Lestrange)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 200 characters in 200 days.**

 **Character 12: Rodolphus Lestrange.**

Rodolphus was a shy and quiet boy who would spend hours hiding in the Lestrange library. He was gentle and kind.

As an adult, he was very different.

He was brutal and killed without remorse. Where ever there was death and destruction Rodolphus would be at the heart of it.

Some said it was Voldemort's influence that changed him from sweet to a ruthless killer. Others were quick to point the finger of blame at his wife Bellatrix.

Maybe it was both of them or maybe Rodolphus would be that way without meeting either of them.


End file.
